


Chained To A Love (But that don't mean much).

by Doochi



Category: Ex-One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doochi/pseuds/Doochi
Summary: When Liam was going to Uni for the first time, he didn't expect to find love.





	Chained To A Love (But that don't mean much).

Liam felt like he was choking his cock but he didn't care. He grip was tight, one hand firmly holding his base to stop him from coming,the other jerking him in a rapid speed. He didn't know how he resulted to this. 

He ought to be reading. Reading to keep his scholarship but here he was jerking off to the thought of Zayn. Zayn on his knees sucking him hard and fast. His pretty lips spread around him, choking himself on Liam's massive dick pulling off to tell Liam to come on him. God he'd do it. He'd cover him in so much spunk he'll be swimming in it. He'll...

And he's coming yelling out Zayns name. Head only centred with thoughts of Zayn.


End file.
